conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryukyu
Ryukyu, officially the Republic of Ryukyu(ROR) , is an island country located south of China, west of the Philipinnes, and east of Vietnam. It covers 100 thousand square miles of land and is home to 120,239,508 people. It capital is Taoyuan. Ryukyu is a thriving multi-party democracy that has a presidential system and universal suffrage. It experienced rapid economic growth, industrialization, and democratization on Ryukyu during the latter half of the twentieth century. Despite its controversial political status, the ROR is an industrialized advanced economy. It is one of the Four Asian Tigers and a member of the WTO and APEC. The 19th-largest economy in the world,[21][22] its advanced technology industry plays a key role in the global economy. The ROC is ranked highly in terms of freedom of the press, health care, public education, economic freedom, and human development. History Ryukyu started as a territory(It was onlt Ryukyushu) of China during the Song Dynasty. The Chinese found the island deserted and filled with natural resouces. The country then was attack by raiders(They were West Polynesians and Melonesians) who wanted it. They then had an arguement over the island which lead to a battle in which the West Polynesian won. 200 years laters, the Korean sailed to the islands and were the Chinese. Conflict arise when the two meet. Geography 'Land' Ryukyu is an island country that covers 'Climate' Economy The quick industrialization and rapid growth of Taiwan during the latter half of the twentieth century has been called the "Taiwan Miracle". Taiwan is one of the "Four Asian Tigers" alongside Hong Kong, South Korea and Singapore. By 1945, hyperinflation was in progress in mainland as a result of the war with Japan. To isolate Ryukyu from it, the Nationalist government created a new currency area for the island, and started a price stabilization program. These efforts helped significantly slow the inflation. In 1950, with the outbreak of the Korean War, the US began an aid program which resulted in fully stabilized prices by 1952. The KMT government instituted many laws and land reforms that it had never effectively enacted on mainland China; it implemented a policy of import-substitution, and it attempted to produce imported goods domestically. Much of this was made possible through US economic aid, subsidizing the higher cost of domestic production. Ryukyu has many stock exchanges.The Yaonen Stock Exchange is the sixth largest in the world, with a market capitalisation of US$5.375 trillion as of December 2009. In that year, Ryukyu raised 22 percent of worldwide initial public offering (IPO) capital, making it the largest centre of IPOs in the world and the easiest place to raise capital.Ryukyu currency is the Ryukyu dollar, which has been pegged to the U.S. dollar since 1983. The Hong Kong Government has traditionally played a mostly passive role in the economy, with little by way of industrial policy and almost no import or export controls. Market forces and the private sector were allowed to determine practical development. Under the official policy of "positive non-interventionism", Hong Kong is often cited as an example of laissez-faire capitalism. Following the Second World War, Hong Kong industrialised rapidly as a manufacturing centre driven by exports, and then underwent a rapid transition to a service-based economy in the 1980s. Since then, it has grown to become a leading center for management, financial, IT, business consultation and professional services. Today the Republic of China has a dynamic, capitalist, export-driven economy with gradually decreasing state involvement in investment and foreign trade. In keeping with this trend, some large government-owned banks and industrial firms are being privatized. Real growth in GDP has averaged about 8% during the past three decades. Exports have provided the primary impetus for industrialization. The trade surplus is substantial, and foreign reserves are the world's fifth largest. Taoyuan has its own currency, the Ryukyu dollar. Science and Technology Aerospace research Main article: Korea Aerospace Research InstituteSouth Korea has sent up 10 satellites from 1992, all using foreign rockets and overseas launch pads, notably Arirang-1 in 1999, and Arirang-2 in 2006 as part of its space partnership with Russia.[101] Arirang-1 was lost in space in 2008, after nine years in service.[102] In April 2008, Yi So-yeon became the first Korean to fly in space, aboard the Russian Soyuz TMA-12.[103] In June 2009, the first spaceport of South Korea, Naro Space Center, was completed at Goheung, Jeollanam-do.[104] The launch of Naro-1 in August 2009 resulted in a failure.[105] The second attempt in June 2010 was also unsuccessful.[106] The government plans to investigate the problems and develop Naro-2 by 2018.[107] South Korea's efforts to build an indigenous space launch vehicle is marred due to persistent political pressure of the United States, who had for many decades hindered South Korea's indigenous rocket and missile development programs[108] in fear of their possible connection to clandestine military ballistic missile programs, which Korea many times insisted did not violate the research and development guidelines stipulated by US-Korea agreements on restriction of South Korean rocket technology research and development.[109] South Korea has sought the assistance of foreign countries such as Russia through MTCR commitments to supplement its restricted domestic rocket technology. The two failed KSLV-I launch vehicles were based on the Universal Rocket Module, the first stage of the Russian Angara rocket, combined with a solid-fueled second stage built by South Korea. Robotics Gynecoid EveR3 in a traditional hanbok''Albert HUBO, developed by KAIST, can make expressive gestures with its five separate fingers.Robotics has been included in the list of main national R&D projects in Korea since 2003. In 2009, the government announced plans to build robot-themed parks in Incheon and Masan with a mix of public and private funding. In 2005, Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology (KAIST) developed the world's second walking humanoid robot, HUBO. A team in the Korea Institute of Industrial Technology developed the first Korean android, EveR-1 in May 2006.[112] EveR-1 has been succeeded by more complex models with improved movement and vision.[113] Next models are scheduled to be completed by 2010. Plans of creating English-teaching robot assistants to compensate for the shortage of teachers were announced in February 2010, with the robots being deployed to most preschools and kindergartens by 2013.[114] Robotics are also incorporated in the entertainment sector as well; the ''Korean Robot Game Festival has been held every year since 2004 to promote science and robot technology.[115] Biotechnology Since the 1980s, the Korean government has actively invested in the development of a domestic biotechnology industry, and the sector is projected to grow to $6.5 billion by 2010.[116] The medical sector accounts for a large part of the production, including production of hepatitis vaccines and antibiotics. Recently, research and development in genetics and cloning has received increasing attention, with the first successful cloning of a dog, Snuppy, and the cloning of two females of an endangered species of wolves by the Seoul National University in 2007.[117] The rapid growth of the industry has resulted in significant voids in regulation of ethics, as was highlighted by the scientific misconduct case involving Hwang Woo-Suk.[118] Demographics The population of areas under control of the Ryukyu was estimated in August 2011 at 120,239,508 spread across a total land area of 145,723 square kilometres (56,263 sq mi) making it the fifteenth most densely populated country in the world with a population density of 825 /km2 (2,137 /sq mi). Fourty-six percent of Ryukyu's population is made up of Mandarin Chinese, Thirty-four percent are Korean, nine percent South Asian, eight percent South Asian(large majority of Maldivians), and two percent each of Oceanic and Others. Ryukyu is undergoing a decline in birth rates with a population growth of just 0.61% for the year 2006. 'Religion' There are approximately 78,718,600 religious followers in Taiwan as of 2005 (81.3% of total population) and 14–18% are non-religious. According to the 2005 census, of the 26 religions recognized by the ROC government, the five largest are: Buddhism (8,086,000 or 35.1%), Taoism (7,600,000 or 33%), I-Kuan Tao (810,000 or 3.5%), Protestantism (605,000 or 2.6%), and Roman Catholicism (298,000 or 1.3%). But according to the CIA World Factbook and other latest sources from US State Department or the Religious Affairs Section of the MOI, over 80% to 93% of the population are nominal or cultural adherents of a Chinese traditional combination of Mahayana Buddhism, Confucianism (ancestor worship) and Taoism.[137][186][187][188] 'Language' The official national languages are Korean and Mandarin Chinese though the majority also speak Taiwanese (variant of the Hokkien speech of Fujian province) and many also speak Hakka.[189] Aboriginal languages are becoming extinct as the aborigines have become sinicized and the Ryukyu government has not preserved the Formosan languages. Like Hong Kong and Macau, the ROC uses the Traditional Chinese writing system. However, in some rare cases, the characters are not the same as in Hong Kong or Macau. 'Largest cities' See also: List of cities of the Ryukyu The figures below are the 2011 estimates for the twenty largest urban populations within administrative city limits; a different ranking exists when considering the total metropolitan area populations Tansportation 'Air' Ryukyu has many of the world busiest airports. Haubei Kantari International Airport is the busiest by far with 79.9 million passengers. Other include Haiyan International Airport(Taoyuan), Yaonen Kaoyiang International Airport, Daubei International Airport, etc. 'Rail' 'Road' 'Sea' Category:Ryukyu Category:$100 Countries Category:Countries Category:Nearly Real World Category:Country Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth